Various types of devices, combining dispensing and measuring functions, have been developed in the past. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,077,980 to Bell; 2,080,311 to Henley; 2,207,120 to Greig; 2,553,509 to Altorfer; 2,555,459 to Seufer; 2,767,889 to Manrose; 2,852,167 to Lempart; 3,056,532 to Germano; 3,276,637 to Fender; 3,458,092 to Connel; 4,130,149 to Hausam.
Prior art design measuring and dispensing device for granular materials has some or all of the following drawbacks:
necessity to pour granular materials to be dispensed from a canister in which these materials normally sold to a special canister; PA1 complexity of assemble and disassemble of the device for cleaning; PA1 inconvenience of operation, especially for elderly and/or handicapped people.
With these drawbacks, the advantages of prior art measuring and dispensing devices are largely offset by their disadvantages.